


15_minute_fic Word #210: Book End to the episode "What Remains"

by koalathebear



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Community: 15_minute_fic, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given the things that happened in "What Remains", I was curious about what Maddy and Mark were talking about at the end of the episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15_minute_fic Word #210: Book End to the episode "What Remains"

Maddy opened the front door and was very startled to see Mark there so early in the morning after such a traumatic night. She had accompanied Lieutenant Washington and Mark as they had carried the unconscious Commander Taylor to the infirmary. Mark had then walked her back home where they had bid each other farewell in a manner which was as brief as it was painfully awkward. She had spent the rest of the night tossing in her bed and cringing at how her insistence on seeing Lieutenant Washington had ended up in Mark almost being killed.

"Uh – " she stammered, looking puzzled and feeling very embarrassed to see him again. "I thought you'd be resting after last night ..." she told him when he stood staring down at her.

"I got up early to go to the infirmary to check on the commander. Your mom says he's going to make a full recovery – she seems to be doing well, too actually ..." Mark told her. "The disease or whatever it is can be treated without **surgery** – she and Dr. Wallace have identified the serotype and manufactured a treatment for it."

"I know, dad told me what had happened" Maddy grimaced. "I also told them what had happened to us last night at the command compound ..." she bit her lip as she stared at the small angry red mark on his throat. "Mark I am so sorry ... I should have listened to you."

"Hey it's ok!" Mark reassured her, shaking his head. "You were worried about your parents – that's totally understandable – it was probably my fault for not keeping my mouth shut."

"Do you want to come in for a sec?" she asked him, awkwardly.

"Sure," he followed her in. Josh Shannon and Skye were deep in conversation at the kitchen counter although both waved and greeted Mark when they saw him.

"Ummm, there's this little side room here – we can chat in here," she suggested and he walked through and looked around.

"Cosy," he said, looking around in bemusement as she slid the door shut.

"I'm not quite sure what it's intended for. Storage or punishment?" she wondered and they sat down side by side on the bench. She felt awkward, unable to meet his eyes and stared down at the ground while playing with her hair, aware that his eyes didn't move from her face.

"So ..." he began.

"Yeah," she countered.

They stared at each other and started laughing uncontrollably at how stilted their conversation had become. Suddenly the door slid open and Jim Shannon was staring at them in astonishment.

  
  
  
  
  
|   
---|---  
  
"Err, sorry," he muttered, looking a bit sheepish. Mark had leapt to his feet. "Mr Shannon," he greeted the older man courteously with a nod of his head, his hands behind his back as he stood to attention.

Shannon backed away, closing the door behind him and mouthing: "Sorry" as he did so.

Mark sat back down and looked back at Maddy who was still playing with her hair.

"Do I make you nervous?" he asked her abruptly.

"Yeah," she admitted bluntly. "You do. Nervous. You make me nervous and then I babble and go on and it's kind of humiliating and then ... oh god I'm doing it again ..."

"I'm sorry about that – I don't really mean to make you ... "

"It's ok, I don't think it's you. I'm just new to this whole courting ... dating - _boy_ thing, you know?"

"I haven't really courted – dated before either," he muttered in a low voice. "I'm sorry if it's not as awesome as you thought it would be."

"Oh no – it's great – awesome ... really... " she assured him. She smiled at him. "I like spending time with you – I just wish I didn't say stupid things all the time."

"I wish our times together didn't always end in mortal peril for one or both of us," he told her fervently and that made them both laugh again. She reached up her hand to touch the mark on his throat.

"It'll be gone in no time," he reassured her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked, her dark eyes filled with guilt.

"I'm fine, Maddy" he assured her.

"At least I didn't tell about you posting two guards here outside Zoe's bedroom," she said hopefully.

"They found out about that anyway ..." Mark said with a grimace. "It's ok – in the scheme of things, it kind of got overshadowed by other things that happened last night."

"Ah ok ... I appreciate that you did it, though. Zoe seemed to enjoy playing I spy with them, too."

"We all get a week of intensive baby-sitting training when we enlist - anyone who doesn't pass gets washed out on the spot," he told her with a deadpan expression. She smiled.

Mark looked at her and smiled back tentatively. "Maybe I went about it all wrong with the courting stuff ... I wasn't quite sure what the best way to do things was ... The commander says we must be respectful and courteous and move away from the mistakes of the future – I guess, I just wanted to say that I like you – and I'd like us to be friends. OK that sounds stupid."

Maddy was blushing and grinning at the same time. "Mark – we're already friends," she told him. "You didn't need to ask."

Mark grinned back. "Does this count as a date, do you think?"

"Only if one or both of us ends up in mortal peril – remember?" They smiled at each other, conscious that awkwardness had given way to an easy playfulness.

On the other side of the door, Jim Shannon shook his head in disbelief as he glanced from the laughed behind the closed door to the two teens in his kitchen who had their heads close together as they spoke in hushed conspiratorial voices.

They'd found a way to travel through time, but they still hadn't found a way for to stop their rebellious teenagers from causing constant heart-attacks for their poor fathers.

**end**


End file.
